The present invention relates to a machine for automatically effecting braze welding and particularly, but not exclusively, for the connection by braze welding of tubular metal elements.
The connection of tubular metal elements by braze welding is an operation frequently utilized in various technical fields, and finds application for example in the production of refrigerating circuits for refrigerators and refrigerating cells, in circuits for the distribution of fluids in general (hydraulic, lubricant, fuel), in components for taps and fittings, and in the construction of tubular frames. these operations, which substantially comprise flame heating the elements to be joined (possibly with the introduction of a de-oxidizing substance) and depositing a welding alloy in the junction zone between the elements in manner coordinated to the movement and position of the flame, are currently performed manually by specialist operators.